In a display technical field, an organic electroluminescent device is an important structure to realize flexible display.
Same as other display devices, a narrow bezel design of the organic electroluminescent device is also an important research direction for those skilled in the art.
In a related art, as shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, an organic electroluminescent device comprises a base substrate 01, a buffer layer 02, a thin film transistor TFT switch wiring located in an effective display region, a peripheral wiring structure located in a non-display region, an organic electroluminescent structure 04 formed in the effective display region, a packaging substrate 06, an anti-oxidation structure 05 formed between the packaging substrate 06 and the organic electroluminescent structure 04; the peripheral wiring structure has a peripheral wiring 031, a welding part 032, a connecting circuit wiring 033 for connecting the welding part 032 and the peripheral wiring 031. A welding terminal 08 of a flexible printed circuit board 07 is welded on the welding part 032, to realize electrical connection between the flexible printed circuit board 07 and the peripheral wiring 031.
However, in the related art, because the welding terminal 08 of the flexible printed circuit board 07 is welded on a side of the welding part 032 away from the base substrate 01, it is necessary to bend the flexible printed circuit board 07 to the side of the base substrate 01 away from the packaging substrate 06, so that a bending width for the flexible printed circuit board 07 needs to be reserved on the side of the organic electroluminescent device corresponding to the flexible printed circuit board 07, i.e., the width D as shown in FIG. 1. Therefore, the resulted organic electroluminescent device may have a relatively wide bezel.